Forgotten
by Rai-hime1995
Summary: Kevin has commited a crime and is sent to the null void. How is Gwen supposed to cope? How will she raise the baby! M for future chaps. Gwevin
1. Null Void

Forgotten. Ch.1 Null void.

The room was dark, the two in bed, not moving a muscle. Then the man moved. His movements not waking the sleeping red head, a yellow streak in her long hair. He smiled at her and lend down to kiss her forehead. He put on his boots and walked quietly to the door, but one squeaky floorboard woke the woman in the over plush bed.

She rubbed her eyes, groaning with discomfort from being woken up in the middle of the night. "Kev? Honey?" But when she fully opened her eyes, he wasn't in bed with her, or in the room. 'Not again.' Tears peeked her eyes as she grabbed the phone on the side table.

"B-Ben...Huff, BEN! Phone!" A dark skinned woman pushed the bearded man off her and reach for the phone next to the bed. "It's probably just Kev calling for money, let it ring." He wrapped his muscle arms around the native American woman, but she punched him away and answered the phone. "Hey Gwendolyn, why are you calling this late?"

"K-Kai, he left...a-again." Gwen's voice choked by her tears as she brought her knees to her chest and cried. Kai sighed as she looked warily to her husband. Ben put his head in his hands and sighed. "Tell her I'll go look for him. Kev's just probably getting some cash. Superhero business doesn't pay for a baby along the way."

Gwen heard her cousin and wailed into Kai's ear, forcing her to move the phone away. "Gwen, wait don't tell me?!" Kai and Ben both asked at the same time. Gwen continued to cry, pulling her knees to her chest, till it hurt. "Gwen! Why haven't you told him yet!" Kai shouted at the woman, only to have her cry even louder. "I-I-I was g-going to, b-but every night...h-he leaves, and doesn't g-get back till late." Gwen tried pulling herself together when she heard a car roll in over the gravel of their cheap driveway. "He's back! I'll tell him now." The red head hung up the phone and ran down the stairs to the narrow as hell hallway and to the front door.

A tall dark haired man walked in, tiring to stay quite as to not wake his wife. When Kevin saw his wife at the front door with a coy smile, his dark eyes grew three sizes from surprise. "G-Gwendolyn, hon, w-what are you doing up?" He tried to hide his nervousness, but it was too obvious. "Look, hon, before you think I'm seeing someone, I'm not." Kevin walked closer to his wife, an evil smirk on his broad face. "I know your not seeing anyone, you can't, every girl and woman in Bellwood knows your mine." Twirling a short strand of his jet black hair with her finger, Gwen smiled, she was going to tell him.

"GET DOWN!!" Kevin made Gwen hit the wood floor, covering her from the smoke bombs that just bashed in to the house. Gwen was knocked out from the fumes, as well as hitting her head.

"Gwen, Gwen honey wake up!" Bright white lights hit her delicate eyes as she listened to the voice calling her name. It was Kai, a crying baby in her hands, Kenny Tennyson. "Kai, w-wheres Kevin? What happened?" Gwen slowly opened her eyes, to see her friend's face tears stained. "Gwen, Kevin's in court, he's on trial for murder." The woman shot up from her hospital bed and ran out the door, grabbing the bag on the chair by the door, it had her clothes inside.

Gwen changed into her clothes and began flying in the futuristic sci-fi city, straight to downtown's plumber court, were all aliens were convicted.

"Gwendolyn, honey." Max, 70-something years old stopped his granddaughter from entering the court room. "Grandpa let me go! My husband is in there!" Gwen tried pushing the man out of her way without hurting him, but it was no use, despite his age, Max was strong. "Gwen, the man in there isn't your husband, but a murderer of his last wife. Before Kevin came back to Earth he was in the colonies on Saturn. He was already married and has a son. Forget him Gwen." The red head fell to her knees, shock and disbelief on her face as she listened to the jury reading in the court room.

"We the jury, find Kevin Ethan Levin, guilty of the murder of Solina Levin." It was Ben's voice, and it was choking from hurt. He knew, more then anyone, that the penalty for murdering a human was. "Exile! Kevin Levin, you are here by sent to the Null Void for life!" The judge banged his gavel.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Gwen leashed out a wave of mana, bursting into the court room, kicking the judge square in the face. "Bailiff! Restrain her!" The bailiff pulled out laser hand cuffs and pulled the enraged woman to the ground. Gwen fought back kicking and screaming, but the cuffs prevented her from using her powers. Gwen looked in pain as she saw the two other cops open a Null void portal, and throw the only man she'd truly loved, like he was trash in to the one place he'd never be able to leave.

'Kevin...I hope your happy...you'll never see your child now.' The officers knocked Gwen unconscious, though what she was feeling on the inside was so much worse.


	2. Promises, Promises

Forgotten. Ch.2. Promises, Promises.

"How is she Kai?" Asked the breaded muscle man known as Ben 10,000...or Ben Tennyson.

"She's fine, but the baby took alot out of her." Kai walked over to her husband, while holding Kenny. "So she's asleep?" He asked walking to his cousin's room. Kai nodded her head following the green eyed man.

In the hospital room, laid Gwendolyn Tennyson, she took back her maiden name after her husband was thrown to the null void. She slept soundly while a pink bundle tossed and turned in the glass crib next to her bed. Ben walked to the waking new born and held her gently looking at the baby. "She looks so much like him." He said wearily showing Kai the thin black haired baby. "She does...what now?" Asked the dark skinned woman standing by Gwen's side. "The whole town already knows, the plumbers too." Ben sighed while moving to sit in one of the chairs.

The baby opened her eyes, reveling dark green iris with black etch in near the pupil. "Well, first she needs a name." He spoke while wiggling a finger in the child's face. "Mavalin." Kai simply replied, this earning her a weird look from the super hero in the chair. "Mavalin, Eartha Levin." Kai continued with a smile. "Mavalin E. Levin...not very original honey." Ben looked at the baby, her little lips in a full frown. 'Too much like her father.' He said to himself.

"Take her to the next town over, maybe further." Kai spoke sorrow in her voice as she hid behind her dark hair, cradling her baby boy. "Right...it is for the best." Ben transformed into XLR8 and speed out of the hospital, as well as the town of Bellwood.

5 towns over was a small back water town by the name of Kary Lessnine. A farm town basically. Ben turned back to his normal self and ran to the nearest orphanage. Inside he gave the pink bundle to the caretaker. "And listen, if a man that looks like her even comes here, call me imminently. He's not allowed to see her." With that said and done, Ben ran back home to see how Gwen was.

"You gave her away?" She asked holding her knees to her chest. "It's for the best Gwen, you know that."

"No it's not! She's part alien and mutant Ben!! How is she going to function in a town filled with humans?!" Gwen grabbed her clothes and ran to the broader of the town.'My baby! Where did Ben leave her?!' Gwen ran out of her home and straight to the main road.

As she walked she saw it. It was covered in over growth, but it was still there. 'His' car. Rusting and broke, it still bore the memory of hurt and betrayal. Hurt from her broken heart, and betrayal from his lie. He'd been married to another woman, and he had the balls to come back to earth 3 years before he was supposed to come back from Saturn.

Gwen continued to walk on the main road, even walk on as rain fell from the sky.

That nigh rang in her head. The night she'd loved him, the night that he'd showed her, she was the only one for him. Though it was somewhat... S&M, it was a night she never wanted to let go of.

_At first it started them making out like teenagers in the back of his car. Shallow breathes came from the both of them as their half naked bodies stuck togather in the rising temperture of the veical. "Heh...just like when we were kid eh Gwen?" The dark haired man asked as he lifted his girls body so they could get out of the cramped car._

_The red head laughed while tring to catch her breath. "Huff...huff. Yeah, only now we can skip to the fun part with a rubber." She moaned loudly in his ear, biting his lobe as they stumbled to the front door of their small house and continued hitting the walls till they made it upstairs on the king sized bed._

_The room became too hot for clothes, leaving the two in nothing, just the way they both loved it. She dug her nails into his back and arms drawing blood, his bites and sucking leaving marks all over her soft sensitive flesh. Holes manged to apper in the walls as well as half the head borad of the bed was missing, a light smoke cloud left in it's place._

That was the only night she could remember that had that dark rising of lust and pleasureble pain in her memories with the dark haired man she still loved.

Gwen had reached the first small town on the main road, but she could eaily sense her daughter wasn't here. So she marched on to the next town.

"Promises, promises. I promise to raise her in the town I find her in, and never mention Kevin Ethen Levin" She repeated to herself as she continued onward.


End file.
